The Wedding
by tessatomywill
Summary: Will can't believe this is finally happening. Tessa will finally be his.


**WILL'S POV.**

Will was out of breath even before Jem came into the room. Of course, he wasn't Jem anymore, not the way he used to be. The little empty room in the church where you were supposed to prepare, that's were he was. Charlotte had insisted on having a normal wedding. Only the thought had made him nervous. A shadowhunter wedding, that he could handle, he knew how those worked, he didn't have to practice. But this, this was messing with his nerves.

_\- William, are you alright?_

Jem spoke in Will's head before he even realised it. It was still kind of creepy. He was so used to hearing Jem's voice in person, that this whole silent brother thing with the voice in his head, freaked him out a bit. He took a breath and then answered out loud.

_-Yeah I'm fine, just a bit nervous that's all._

He could hear Jem laughing inside his head, and he looked at his parabatai, even though Jem wasn't technically Will's parabatai anymore, all those years just didn't go away, and he still counted Jem like his brother.

_\- Of course you're nervous, you're supposed to be, it's your wedding, a mundane wedding at that._

Will laughed and suddenly Jem hugged him. They just stood there for a couple of minutes. Then they both laughed again. When Charlotte had finally gotten her wish through and explained to them how a normal wedding worked ( apparently, she was an expert at mundane weddings) Will hadn't even thought twice about asking Jem to be his best man.

Jem announced that it was 10 minutes left until the wedding started and they had to go, together they went out in the church where all their friends were waiting in their seats. As they passed by the benches Will saw a lot of familiar faces. His sister, Cecily, and Gabriel Lightwood, who was her boyfriend now even though Will didn't fully approve of that lightworm just yet. She saw Charlotte and Henry, and their new baby , Charlotte smiled at Will. He even saw Magnus Bane, the warlock and his date for this wedding the delicate Camille Belcourt. Also there were a couple of other shadowhunters there from all around the world. Everyone had been curious at how a mundane wedding worked. Will walked up to the altar, where Gideon Lightwood stood. He was the only one here who had the experience with mundane priest's , so he was the one who was going to wed him and Tessa. Jem stood beside him, not in a robe , but in a tuxedo. He still hadn't stiched his mouth yet like the other silent brothers, and for that, Will was happy. It felt like time would go on forever, when suddenly the doors to the church opened and Tessa &amp; Sophie marched forward. Sophie was Tessa's maid of honor , and she looked pretty in her purple dress. The Crowd stood up, and all Will could focus on was Tessa. Even though everyone else in the room was staring at Tessa, she only had eyes for him. Their eyes met and she held his gaze until she was there with him. He held his breath and looked down at her, and the world seemed to fade away as Gideon started talking...

**TESSA'S POV**

Tessa was vaguely aware of answering yes, and Will answering the same. All she could see was Will. They hadn't stopped staring at each other ever since she had walked into that church. It was like a perfect dream, only this was reality, she finally got him. She was finally his. Then reality struck her hard as Gideon said the words: _Until death do us apart. _Will repeated them , and so did Tessa. But it hurt her to repeat those words. Because no matter how happy she was at the moment she knew those words weren't true. She glanced really quickly at Jem, Will didn't notice, he only kept looking at her , as Gideon said the rest of the standard wedding words. Jem glanced back , and she knew right away that he understood. He understood the pain, those words: _Until death do us apart, _caused her. Because those words caused him pain to. She and Jem would live forever, Will wouldn't. Of course she would be able to change her outside as Will changed, so that he didn't feel old by himself. But that was it. They would never die together, she would never meet him again, even if there was an afterlife. She focused her eyes back to Will and tried to hide the tears burning behind her eyelids. Gideon said his last words and Will leaned forward to kiss her. The crowd cheered. When the kiss broke the crowd was still cheering, and Will looked down at Tessa. Then he whispered in her ear.

_\- I know, i understand, but let us have our time together, let us enjoy it, even if there isn't an afterlife, i'll still love you when I'm gone, be thankful that we got this time together, I love you, My Tessa._

She smiled , the words hurted and comforted her at the same time, she took his hand as they walked down the church together against the doors. They would face the world together. Even though she wouldn't get forever with him. A little time with him , was better than forever with anyone else.

They crowd were cheering as they opened the doors to the beautiful church garden and began their little life together. She could feel Jem smiling inside her head. _Be happy, _he said, _i love you both._


End file.
